Sick of this crap
by l7986
Summary: Merrill is sick of Fenris's snide remarks about her being a mage, so she challenges him to a fistfight in which neither of them can use their powers. Things do not go the way Fenris thought they would. Fill for a prompt on the DA KMEME asking for Merrill to beat up Fenris.


"This will be to first blood," Isabela called out as the group formed a circle around Merrill and Fenris. "No us of any magic," she said as she looked at Merrill, "and none of your…" Isabela paused for a moment, "fisting abilities…" her voice took on a rather lecherous tone as she stared at Fenris.

"Like I would need any them." Fenris spit on the ground at Merrill's feet as they began to circle around each other. He still couldn't believe she had challenged him to a fist fight, but when the opportunity to put a mage in their place was presented, it went without saying that he would gladly do so.

Merrill simply nodded as she slowly placed one foot over the other as both of them glared at the other. Over the years Fenris's remarks about mages and her in general had been grating on her nerves immensely. She had already put Anders in his place by calling him out on the hypocrisy of an abomination being critical of a blood mage, and now she was happy she had a chance to put Fenris in his.

Suddenly Isabela waved a bandana; at least Merrill hoped it was a bandana and not a part of her small clothes that always seemed to go missing. Remembering the lessons Theron had taught her before he left to join the Wardens, Merrill curled her hands into fists and raised them as Fenris laughed at her.

As she watched the smirking elf approach, Merrill heard the bets that Varric was busy trying to start up, and so far only Hawke was betting on her. It filled her heart with pride that even though it looked as if Fenris had the upper hand, Hawke was still willing to bet on her.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering," Fenris casually strolled up to Merrill, "Filthy mage probably can't even…" the crowd went silent as Fenris suddenly found himself on the ground staring up at the sky.

Merrill quickly backed off as Isabela ran up to check for any blood. When it was determined he was fine, Fenris launched back to his feet and lunged at the Dalish mage. He aimed for her nose and swung hard but just as he was about to connect, Merrill ducked and stepped out of the way.

Over and over Merrill would stand there and offer the most tempting of targets, and each time Fenris swung, Merrill simply sidestepped him or ducked out of the way. When she didn't try to counter him at all, Fenris got the distinct feeling that she was deliberately toying with him.

Suddenly he switched tactics and swept at her feet. A smile came to his face as Merrill wasn't fast enough and he knocked her over. As he stood up and started to gloat, Merrill shot up and connected a fist with Fenris's jaw. He stumbled back and shook his head as Varric started taunting him from the sidelines.

"Way to go Merrill!" Hawke cheered from the sidelines, "Finish him off so we can go home and eat." This enraged Fenris even more and he charged Merrill while she wasn't looking and tackled her. Before he could pummel her into the ground, Isabela was dragging him off of her.

"Makers ass Fenris…" she hissed at him, "You agreed that when either of you went down you'd back off." As Isabela drug Fenris off to a corner, Hawke was over helping Merrill up off the ground.

"Andraste's hairy twat what was that about?" Hawke huffed as she looked over Merrill, "I swear if he tries something like that again, I'll fucking kill him!"

Merrill remained quiet and simply walked past Hawke and back to the impromptu ring. When Isabela waved her bandana that look suspiciously like a pair of panties again, Merrill decided she was done toying with Fenris.

They quietly stalked around each other, Fenris looking like he was about to murder her, while Merrill wore a mask of indifference. Finally Fenris swung at her and Merrill quickly pushed his arm down like she had done before. But instead of stepping aside as he stumbled like she had previously, Merrill swiftly placed her hands on the back of Fenris's head and slammed his nose right into her knee.

This time when Fenris slammed into the ground, he simply lay there as he felt the blood rushing from his nose, down his neck and onto the ground. As Merrill bounced over to Hawke, and Anders began to heal him, all Fenris could think of was how if it wasn't for Hawke, Merrill would be his, even if she was a filthy mage.


End file.
